


Divine Right

by libraralien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, F/M, Femdom, Kneeling, Loyalty, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/pseuds/libraralien
Summary: Surely there is some spiritual explanation for what he feels when he serves the Princess.
Relationships: Princess/Loyal Male Knight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	Divine Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/gifts).

> Many thanks to [yungdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungdreams) for the beta and for coming up with character names!

When he saw the Princess Erselene for the first time, on the day of his knighting, days before he was to ride out to battle, he knew that the Goddess wanted him to swear his service to her. 

He was always most pious; his faith in the Goddess was unshakeable. For as long as he could remember, there was no greater happiness than that he felt while on his knees, in fervent prayer to Her. He would reflect on how he was nothing but a servant to Her on earth, how every act he did was in service of the divine, how he knew She would care for him for his devotion. He would kneel on the floor and pray until he felt anything from a serenity in knowing his place and to a wild ecstasy in the feeling of her presence, in Her control over him. Often, most of the time, even, he would also become extremely aroused. 

This embarrassed him and he concealed it, never telling the other men in his order. After all, if they ever displayed such valor as to be knighted, they would swear oaths of chastity, married only to Her. Such a thing could hardly be proper. 

He prayed for the Goddess to let him know what it meant, why his body would do such a thing. Was his mind not properly chaste? Was there some dirtiness in himself he had yet to detect? No amount of prayer worked. Self chastisement of the body made it stronger, if anything. He eventually decided that this must be the way that the Goddess had chosen to show him Her favor. 

Some faithful heard choruses of angels, some saw a blinding light of surpassing beauty, some felt the warmth of Her presence - he would get maddeningly hard, and if he was lucky, spill his seed while in the throes of divine ecstasy. It was not for him to decide how She made herself known to her servants.

After all, She had given him many gifts with which to serve Her. She had blessed him with a great height and strength. She had also blessed him with bravery and skill on the battlefield. He knew with utter conviction that when he fought, he was fighting for Her.

It had been a great honor to learn his bravery and triumph in previous battles had finally earned him his knighthood. He and several other men were to come before the King, there was to be a ceremony, he would at least be able to swear his vows as a Servant of the Goddess. The newly made knights would then ride out to battle, with new rank and new responsibilities. Though his service to the Goddess had been much on his mind, and he had spent much time lately praying for her protection and guidance, he had not expected to experience his embarrassing manifestation of religious conviction of the day of his knighting.

As he proceeded into the hall, he looked to the head of the room. The King was in the center. To on side were some men he did not recognize, advisors perhaps, or high ranking officers of the holy order of the military. On his other side the Queen, and then a young woman who must be the Princess Erselene. It could not have been anyone else.

He had heard much about her, of course. She was the King's only child, born in his old age when everyone was nervous he might never have an heir. She was quite short, and a life of comfort and an indulgent father had left her given to softness. She had a big, round childlike face, but cunning eyes. Due to her mother and father's age, and the fact that her birth had been heralded as borderline miraculous, it was unlikely there would be another heir besides her. When the King died, she would be the one to rule. As such, she had been taught by the finest scholars, was privy to every aspect of rule, and her opinion was requested on all affairs of state by her father. 

As soon as he saw her, he could look nowhere else. He looked at her firm determined face and in a wave he suddenly felt the same thing feeling he did when he prayed to the Goddess; a desire to surrender himself to her command, to give his body entire to protecting and serving her, to receive her just judgement should he fail. Instead of kneeling in front of the King and saying the words of his oath as he had practiced, as the other men had done, he let Her divine impulse guide him as he always had.

"Your Majesty, I know this is most irregular, but I have a request."

The old man looked wary, but no shock or surprise registered on his face at the ceremony being interrupted. "You may ask it, though I cannot promise it will be granted."

He dropped immediately to the ground, kneeling "I ask that, if you agree, and if she agrees, if the Princess could be the one to knight me."

The King turned wordlessly to his daughter, indicating this was her decision. He had always trusted her in such things. 

She stepped forward, looking down at him.

"Before I could accept such a gesture, might I at least know your name?" she asked.

"Timnas, your grace."

"And why, Timnas, do you wish to be knighted by me rather than my father the King?"

"I will be fighting for the King, for our people, and for the Goddess, of course, but if you would grant me the honor, I would like to fight especially for you. You will be Queen one day, after all. I would like to honor you with victory, should you permit it," he hesitated, before adding, "I feel the Goddess wanted me to ask this. If I may be so bold, she wants me to serve you."

He couldn't look up to meet her eyes, but his was hot as he could feel her gaze assessing him, trying to decide what to make of such a claim. Perhaps he had gone too far by saying that it was what the Goddess wanted. Who was he to make such a claim before the King? 

He suddenly expected her to order him out of her sight, how dare he make such a claim, how dare he request this. He would not be knighted at all, he would see battle but only as a lowly foot soldier. And he would deserve it.

Before he could continue in this mental abasement, she interrupted him by announcing to the whole room, "Very well, Timnas, I grant you your request. You will say the words of your oath to me, you will swear your service to me as the future Queen, and your valor in battle will be in my honor."

The King handed her the ornate sword. It was longer than her arms and surely heavy, but she held it with an easy sense of authority, as if she had expected all along that she might be the one knighting a man today. 

He said the words of his oath, binding him forever to her service. When the sword touched each of his shoulders, it was as if a flame had run through his body. He was furiously aroused, as if the tap of the sword against his decorative armor had been her touch on his naked body. It as raw to him as if it had been. This was surely what the Goddess wanted.

***

Despite having sworn himself to her service, he saw little of her in the remaining weeks. His time was spent in conversation with fellow knights, receiving orders of what they were to do when they reached the battlefield. Long discussions were held regarding supplies, the movement of troops, general progress of the war, the coming autumn, and every other imaginable aspect of the war. On the last night before they rode out, there was a feast for the knights as a send-off. 

Such volume and luxury of food and drink beyond any he had experienced before should have been memorable to him, in light of the rations he had been eating and would be again soon. But all other aspects of the feast dulled in his memory when, as he was leaving the feast, Princess Erselene approached him.

"Sir Timnas!" she shouted after him, her voice echoing down the empty hall of the castle to which she must have followed him, "I wish to speak to you, before you depart."

"Of course, your Grace, I am always available to you," he replied, trying to sound calm, though he was full of wine, and his heart thrilled at the notion that she wished to speak to him.

She smiled. "Yes, you are, aren't you? It was very bold, what you did at your knighting - no, do not apologize," she said, as if she could see the begging forgiveness welling up in his throat when opened his mouth, "I am honored to have someone will be fighting this battle in my service. I am not one to respond to flattery, but I do respond to loyalty. Stay true to your service of me, and it may pay off one day. Just as you hoped, yes?"

"Your grace, I was sincere in what I said that day. I believe the Goddess led me to you. I felt..." He dare not say what he actually felt. "It was as if I saw a glorious light shining out of you. I knew She wanted me to serve you. I was merely doing as I was led."

She peered up at him, considering what he had said.

"Well, I hope I will be able to lead you as well, when the day comes. At present, I have a favor for you. Kneel down." She pointed at the floor in front of her. He dropped right way. Due to his great height and her small one, when on his knees before her, his head came up roughly to her bosom. 

She produced what appeared to be a fine leather collar, with a silver clasp, as one might put on a dog.

"I thought it would be proper for you to carry on you during battle some symbol of mine. However, I know that the battlefield is no place for dainty trinkets and baubles. So I had this made; they seem to be sturdy enough for hounds while hunting. It is embossed with my name."

She held it open and he knew she meant to put it on him herself. He leaned his neck forward for her.

If he thought that the touch of the sword during his knighting had set his body ablaze, he now felt like he might faint. Of course, he had told himself, that he had felt the touch of the sword so intensely, it was the touch of the Goddess, sealing the oath he was making before Her, the king, and everyone. But this, this was not a divine gesture, but a personal one. Nobody was watching now, as there was nobody in this hallway but the two of the. She touched him not as a conduit for the divine, but just as herself.

And, oh, how she touched him. No sword or armor or even cloth mediated the touch between their skins now. Her hands skated around his neck as she fiddled with the clasp. She then slipped two fingers underneath it, at the front of his throat and tugged slightly, as if testing the tightness. It was comfortable, so much so that he instantly felt that if he ever removed it he would feel naked. 

"Your grace, I... I will keep it on for the duration of the battle. I would keep it on for the entire duration of my service to you, if you would permit me."

He finally looked up at her to see that she was smiling, her cheeks flushed. "Yes, I would permit that. And, as an additional favor before you leave for battle, I will permit you to kiss me."

His mind spun at such an idea. He had never dared even think to wish for such a thing, to not only be in the Princess's service, but to have earned her favor as well. 

She must have mistaken his awe for reticence, because she suddenly thrust her hand forward at him.

"Here. You may kiss me here."

He glanced down at her tiny, delicate hand as she held it out before him. His inability to even entertain the notion of doing what she was asking warred inside him with his desire to never disappoint her.

"I am sorry, you grace, but I dare not take such a liberty. Perhaps one day, when I have proved my service, I will have earned the right to kiss your hand. But I have not yet proven myself, my loyalties. I do not deserve to do such a thing."

He allowed himself to fall forward at the waist, catching himself with his hands.

"But, if you have indeed decided I have earned a kiss, allow me to do so instead on your foot."

He could not see her face, but she gathered her gown in her hands and tugged it up ever so slightly, revealing her feet clad in delicate silk slippers. As he leaned forward to plant a careful kiss atop the toe of one slipper, and he felt her collar against his neck, he knew as sure as he knew that the Goddess had guided him here, that he would earn victory for her.

***  
One unusually quiet evening, he had a chance to sit and talk and have a drink with his fellow knights.

"When you were knighted," he asked, "Did you feel the Goddess's divine presence? When the sword was touched to my shoulders and the oath was sealed, it was like I never wanted to do anything else ever again that was not commanded of my by the Princess. I know it was Her presence."

Some of the knights glanced at one another and there was silence for a moment. A few of them murmured that no, they had not felt anything like that.

He touched his collar under his armor. How lucky he was.

***  
As he had never doubted would be the case, the battle was won in their favor. He was praised, for having fought particularly valiantly. How could he not, he wanted to say, when he had promised the Princess that he would achieve victory for her. But he accepted the praise and honors given to him, knowing that all of it would mean nothing until he saw her again, until she praised him for his victories. He might hope for a reward, but her pleasure in him would be reward enough, if he was granted nothing else. 

Now that the war was won, there were many ceremonies and honors given out to those who had fought. All the medals and titles he earned felt as very little to him compared to her collar.

Eventually, as the business of ending a war continued on, he was brought before the King. As he had hoped, Princess Erselene was there beside him.

"Sir Timnas, by all accounts you have fought bravely. You helped lead the charge in the battle that turned the tide of the war. If there is anything I can grant you, you may ask it."

"Sir, as you may remember, I am sworn to service the Princess, your daughter. My desire, if she will have me, is to continue to serve her, but by her side. I would like to act as her personal guard, and to lead her royal guard, when she ascends to the throne."

The King looked thoughtful. "A fair request, and one I will leave to her to decide. However, I must warn you, this will be quite a change of pace for you, especially now that the war has ended. This will likely not be an exciting position. You will spend much of your time standing silently near her, guarding her door when she is in her chambers, and Goddess willing, have very little chance for heroism. Is that the life you want, as a knight?"

The King had asked, but he turned to Princess Erselene when he responded, "More than anything, your majesty."

***

As the King had predicted, his new position as the Princess's personal guard was not an exciting one. Nor, he discovered, was her life incredibly eventful. She often accompanied her father to observe the ruling of the monarch, but even this, Timnas learned, mostly involved sitting in rooms while men argued. When she was not attending royal duties, she variously sewed, played musical instruments, read, and occasionally rode her horse. His days would be very boring indeed, had the Princess not seemed to take a great amusement in finding tasks for him to complete for her.

It had started with her asking small things of him, that would have been more suited for a servant, but often he was the closest person at hand, and he sensed this to be as much for his amusement as hers.

"Sir Timnas, fetch me that book, will you? I cannot reach it."

"Sir Timnas, hold this gown up for me while I stitch this hem."

He of course took great pleasure in being of use to her, and glowed with pride when told to do something for her. He still wore her collar, even now that the battle was long over. He had always felt pleasure serving the Goddess, but She never gave him such clear instructions, nor did she tell him so directly when She was pleased with what he had done. He enjoyed serving the Princess as much as Her, and the knowledge that She had wanted him to serve the Princess in this way was the only thing that kept him from feeling guilty.

His happiness in his role perhaps and his eagerness to do whatever the Princess asked of him, meant that he was not bothered as the tasks became more amusing.

"Sir Timnas, are you hungry? Come stand by me, I will feed you from my breakfast plate as if you were my pet."

"I have gotten dressed to ride, but my riding boots are quite in need of cleaning. Come shine, them, will you? While I'm wearing them, I do not feel like removing them."

He had told her all about how feeling the presence of the Goddess had led her to him. She took great pleasure in this fact. He had never told her the manner in which he felt the Goddess's presence. He had also not told her that obeying her commands often had a similar effect on him. He believed his outfit concealed his erections well enough, but surely she must have noticed his face redden, his breathing grow heavier, his hands shake at times. He often fell into self-abuse when returning to his room after the Princess had gone to sleep, thinking about her hand against his neck as she adjusted his collar or her approval as he tidied her room for her.

As if to torture him further, the tasks also became more intimate and familiar.

"I have turned my neck, come rub my shoulders, Sir Timnas."

"I cannot find my handmaiden, help me into this gown."

It would have been a great liberty to touch in such ways, as if he was her handmaiden or her husband, but as long as she commanded it, he would do anything for her. She asked him exactly as much, one evening.

"You have never refused anything I have asked of you. Is your loyalty of me so absolute that you would obey anything I commanded?"

They had been in her chambers, her reading, him sitting on the ground at her feet, as she had commanded. The question had come quite out of nowhere to him.

"Yes, your grace, as I have sworn. I know sometimes you ask me to do things...for your amusement, or my amusement, perhaps. But it is not my place to question them. I simply do as you ask."

She smiled down at him. She was always having him kneel or sit before her, she seemed to enjoy being above him, despite his height above hers.

"What if I was terribly cruel?"

"Then I do not think the Goddess would have led me to swear a divine oath to serve you. I have witnessed you discuss royal affairs. You are not cruel to your subjects."

"No, not cruel to my subjects, cruel to you. What if I beat you terribly for displeasing me?"

He could feel himself blushing. "I would hope never to displease you. I would accept the chastisement as punishment for my failure."

"Yes, of course you would. What if I beat you for no reason? Not as punishment, merely as a folly to amuse myself."

"I believe I would still feel a pleasure in serving you, knowing you were amused," he said.

She set her book down carefully on the table next to her. "Come forward," she commanded, "but stay on your knees."

He positioned himself so that his chin hovered above her lap. Nowhere seemed appropriate to look, so he closed his eyes. He could feel her studying him.

Suddenly, a slap landed on his cheek. He had suffered much worse in battle, and the Princess's strength was not great. Still, he gasped.

She slapped him again, harder this time. He felt it as a sharp instant, followed by a hotness, as his blood was surely reddening his cheek. His face so close to her, she surely noticed his heavy breathing, far beyond a normal response for a warrior to two slaps from a tiny hand. When another did not come, he opened his eyes. Her cheeks were also red, and she radiated excitement. 

"Pain aside, what would you do if I commanded terrible indecencies of you?" she asked. 

He did not know what he could say other than repeat, yes, anything your Grace, anything you could ever command of me, so he merely nodded.

"Undress. Here, before me."

He wordlessly complied. Her eyes never left him as he carefully removed each item, sure that soon she would tell him that he had proven his loyalty, and he could dress himself again. Soon his top half was bare, and he could see her squirm in her chair as she watched the light gleaming off of his sweating body. If she had not noticed his arousal before, she certainly would be able to now, with nothing but a layer of thin cloth between his cock and the air, and then once he removed his final scrap of clothing, not even that. It did not occur to him to remove his collar. That had become unthinkable to him. He wanted to turn away, but she had not commanded him to. If she reached out and touched his cock he thought he might come on the spot.

But she did not. She ordered him to kneel before her again. She stroked his face, murmured how pleased she was, that he was indeed the most loyal knight any Princess could ask for. Her hands slipped lower, running over his neck and up through his hair. She ran her fingers underneath his collar, where his skin was hot and sensitive. She tugged it tight against his throat.

"You may- no," she caught herself, "I command you to stroke your cock."

Eager as he was to do exactly that, he had not imagined doing such a thing in her presence. But his desire to obey once again overruled any second thoughts. He immediately did as he was commanded, and with great vigor. 

She continued to run her hands over his neck and face and head as he did, and he closed his eyes again. She yanked his hair, squeezed his collar until his breath ran ragged, pressed her fingers past his lips into his mouth, peppered him with the occasional slap. He was utterly lost in her touch, in the rightness of it. He did not know how much time passed, but it felt like almost none at all, before he could not hold back any longer and came. It was by his own hand, as it had always been, but stronger than he could have imagined.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that his own hands and thighs were coated in his seed, as well as the floor. 

He looked up at the Princess for direction, as nothing seemed appropriate for him to say.

Thank the Goddess, she had more commands for him. "Wipe yourself up as best you can and get dressed. Then clean the floor," she said, while gesturing at the small mess he had made with his foot.

As he stood to gather his clothes, he had a moment of worry for what this all could possibly mean, what could come next. But this only lasted a moment. He did not need to worry about what would come next. She would decide that. For the rest of his life, all he had to do was wait for her next command.


End file.
